Into The Shadow World
by Sylviana
Summary: 'Remember, power is everything in this world.' How sad that every man who uttered that phrase spoke the undeniable truth. [OC. Hints of Romance. Ratings prone to change.]
1. decent into corruption

_"Everyone knows who the big names of the Underworld are. When time passes, you gotta make sure you work hard and earn your title to get a spot at the top!"_

I still remember those words father told me. They were simple words of greed and endless ambition that led our entire family to spiral into decay and betrayal with only few memories of what the 'good times' were as nothing but fleeting moments. He told me that power was everything; it was sacred, it was what too many people died for, and it was something chased after to the ends of the earth just to achieve. Now that I look back at those uttered words, they seemed to be nothing but useless words from a dead man. Even still, there were times where I thought to myself obsessively:

_'Did I make him proud of me?'_

Now, it doesn't matter anymore, for they are nothing else but useless words and broken dreams.

* * *

It was the beginning of spring in Italy, the warm air blew stray petals into the sky as the smell of coffee wafted throughout the wide gardens. The air was thick with anticipation, nervousness, and overall hatred that oozed out of all the mafia dons that came to the monthly 'Family Meetings' held at the Vongola manor. No one would go through their lives without hearing of the great Vongola family. The seemingly small line of powerful figures all seemed to focus on nothing more but protecting their homeland, or their territory as many of us liked to call our land. We all sat silently in anxiousness so thick in the air that it could almost be cut. No one moved nor said any words, such kind actions could be taken hostile and a war could break out within moments.

"Everyone, I am glad you have arrived just in time." A loud clap echoed from a distance, the tall figure of a man dressed in his 'regular' suit approached the glass table with a warm smile on his face. It was almost way to easy to tell who he was no matter his appearance. After all, the Vongola Decimo needed to appear just as many had pictured him as a clean-cut and polite man. All of us stood tall and tilted our heads in respect as the familiar wave of dominance washed over us as Decimo waved his wrist at us to sit and make ourselves comfortable.

As words began to pour out of the Decimo's mouth, my eyes scanned the glass table carefully. Only a number of new faces made themselves comfortable such as the Fitale Family and the Romanni Cartel. Both Heartstone and Viael were familiar faces, including I who sat at the table on many occasions. While all dons agreed on various means of avoiding unnecessary violence and trespassing of territory, all ideas were simple: trick the enemy and show their identity to the Vongola. Everything would be smooth sailing by then, and the family who reports the code breaker usually received the breaker's land. All eyes pointed towards Heartstone's direction as soon as Vongola stopped his jabbering.

"We found another perp hangin' around Salinas again. The bastard was dealing out drugs and trying to peddle some arms like he owned the damn place!" It was Viael who flinched at the words 'arms' that had caught Vongola's attention. We all laid accusing eyes at the elderly man, all color on his cheeks immediately drained as he had realized it was his time to receive punishment.

"N-no! I-impossible! I didn't let an-" It was the smug smile on Heartstone's face that made him sweat even more. Vongola only gave the poor man a look of disappointment. "We set a deal, Viael. I give you a what, third chance?."

His horrified look only makes my lips twitch into a sadistic grin, and he knows what happens as he points his pudgy finger at my direction.

"Y-you, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He's shaking as I simply shake my head as two familiar guardians grab his arms and push his head on the glass table with such brute force, the glass cracked. "Know this, everything, your title, your territory, your riches, all the power you have achieved will be stripped from you. You didn't make your moves carefully, Viael. Too bad." We all watched as Viael was knocked out with a strong chop to the neck and was dragged into the depths of the Vongola mansion, his head bowed low in shame and possible apology.

We all stayed away from our chairs as Vongola released a long sigh. He all met our eyes, with his locking on mine for the longest time before he uttered: "Do not betray me." It was Heartstone who made the first move by bowing to the young don, then quickly exited the gardens along with the two new faces. I stood, eyes locked with Decimo's as we shared a long moment of silence.

"Lyione, as a female you need to be more careful. Do not go over your limits." With a mocking laugh, I raised my head away from his gaze and towards the sky, a small grin on my face as I heard his footsteps come closer to my crazed form. "What else should I fear, Vongola?", I asked in a mocking laugh, "what else do I need to do to make sure that my title stays the same in this corrupted circle?" A sense of sadness washed over me as I lowered my head to meet Decimo's sad expression. Words that I was never able to forget were uttered in the quiet spring breeze:

'_You are the result of that corrupted dream your father left you with.'_


	2. undying memory

_'Just like your father, you are consumed by that same greed that he so longed for.'_

The words uttered replayed itself in my conscious like a broken record. Day by day, night by night, it echoed through my memory and mocked me in its kind tone. Time passed on without signs of hindrance as it droned on and consumed my thoughts with anger. The spoken word of Vongola had triggered an obsessive form of hatred as I felt myself dwell upon making him swallow his sentence. Even my guardians noted my rage during reports or meetings, various articles of china were thrown and destroyed violently as my thoughts of redemption had swallowed my sense of morality. Everything slowed as I felt nothing but numbness, and time passed on without me as I drowned in my endless fury.

It was when Heartstone ceased to talk of code breakers to acquire their territory, but instead murders that sprung up from each familiy's territory. Numerous bodies were found in well-known trading areas and only few civilians reported to us in fear of their pathetic lives in danger. As the string of murders rose rapidly, drugs and even illegal trades were found and too many lives were swallowed with the ongoing chaos of the current affairs. Many knew a crazed maniac would challenge the 'Higher-Ups' someday, and the prediction went off as more bodies and trespassers were found within the protected territories of the mafia. Within a short length of time, Rommani 'disappeared' due to the accusation of Heartstone and Fitale's corpse was found within the countless bodies that increased as the weeks droned on. Eventually Cavallone and Simon joined the glass table as the fury Vongola held burst. Meetings became constant and each don was ordered by Vongola to stay in contact to track down the perpetrators.

My cares for the situation were nothing at the point. Citga had not been touched and none of my men have fallen victim to the mysterious killers. Few civilians reported to my guardians, reassured that they were in no danger. From what I believed, I had thought so foolishly that since the Lyione family's size, we would not be effected by the murders of the current leaders of the Underworld. It was the sudden disappearance of Seren, my right hand and guardian, that brought me back to my senses and destroyed my obsession with retribution. No one from Citga had died, but Seren came and gone through the city streets and had not returned to headquarters at the morning as she usually tended to do. Vongola, who had heard of the incident, grew furious and shouted commands at his right hand and guardian, Gokudera, to have stricter control over each territory. The Underworld itself began to fall, weapon dealers and information handlers were nothing but honored names remembered for their usefulness. Only two survived numerous assaults, they both refused to speak in fear of loosing a title.

I found myself absorbed within paperwork, endless piles of reports of deaths from other territories piled itself high as numerous pictures of mutilated bodies were scattered all over the oak surface. A gentle knock echoed through the room, a quiet click tore my attention away from my paperwork as I met the gaze of my guardian, Kai. As usual, the silver-haired man brought in a newly shipped bottle of Domaine Georges along with finely handcrafted chardonnay glasses that he held by the stem. He stood tall with his same attire of dark colored jeans and simple white shirt along with the familiar dog-tag that hung around his neck. I watched as he walked towards the two seats across from my desk, pushing aside one pile of paperwork with his backhand and placing two glasses between us.

"I'm assuming your still worried about Seren?" He uncorked the vintage pinot noir and poured a waterfall of burgundy into both glasses. I only nodded, taking the glass and sipping gingerly at its contents. Kai's azure orbs remained locked towards my form, expecting a voiced answer other than a physical nod. "She's my right hand, Kai. God knows what those bastards will do to her, but she's strong enough to take care of herself..." Kai raised his eyebrow at the last comment, "and?". I responded with a sigh, "what exactly do they want? We don't have much importance like Vongola, Cavallone, and Simon. We don't hold enough riches to be worth much of a bounty... and although my weapons are quite rare, I do believe they aren't coveted for a high enough value for a human being to be worth a trade...", Kai only smirked in response, "it's obvious at times at what criminals are after, and isn't it a duty to kill all obstructing a path?"

_"Remember kiddo, even somethings o' use will run out of their gas. Anything hindering a path will be destroyed."_

The words echoed in my thoughts as I smiled at Kai. "Your right, after all, that's what father taught me."

* * *

"A group?"

Vongola uttered the word with hints of confusion, irritation, and wearisomeness. I nodded at him, calling forth Kai to the table with all eyes on his approaching form. A small smile etched itself on my lips as I saw a scowl form on Gokudera's face. With a satisfied look, Kai reiterated all of ideas on the group: obviously experienced, from the looks of the corpses, they did not plan out the deaths carefully, and also adding they purposely left evidence to lure in any idiotic witness that wanted to appeal to the 'Higher-Ups'. Cavallone sighed, grabbing his cup of coffee and chugging it down slowly while Simon's gaze remained locked with mine, his eyes twinkling in interest. With a snap of his fingers, a familiar guardian approached the table, an air of calm around him as Cavallone's lips turned into a smirk. "Your sending in Kyouya?" Vongola only nodded, and pointed the silent guardian towards my direction.

"Search and destroy. Make no mistakes, and bring the leader to me: alive." Hibari nodded in response and turned towards my direction, watching with eagle eyes as I stood from my chair and drank the rest of my coffee. "And if the leader is already dead?" Cavallone, Simon, and Kai looked at me as if I was crazed. Vongola responded calmly, "just bring me his or her corpse then."

With a nod, we left the sunny gardens for our descent into the Inferno.


	3. the silence

**A.N.: I'm surprised! I didn't think this story would get many followers or favorites. Anyways, thank you so much for reading the story, and I would really appreciate some reviews to see how this story is faring with you guys! **

**To those who is reading 'Goodnight', I will be looking over the third chapter and will be posting it today.**

* * *

Numerous people filled the sidewalks of Milan as an endless stream of cars rode past colorful flags hung upon several buildings and the bright streetlamps that dotted the sidewalk. I watched as many faces passed on, some laughing, some excited, some tired, it all differentiated by person. Hibari Kyouya sat at the back of the limo we rode in silently, observing Milan with an unreadable expression on his face. Kai sat across from him, sipping on a glass of champagne and humming a tune which I couldn't recognize. The ride went on in silence as the limo driver drove in an agonizing rate back to the Lyione mansion. During the passing hours, my thoughts were set on nothing but the murders. Knowing Milan well, Vongola had a plan to lure the perp in by a set up, although I seriously doubted that it would show any promise since these people were in fact experts on escape.

"My lady, we have arrived." A loud rumbling sound broke my train of thought as we entered the familiar concrete garage filled with tools and car parts. Nodding to both Hibari and Kai, we stepped out of the car and made our way towards the estate. Only a single light was on and the main hall was empty but filled with the scent of a faint fruity smell that attracted Kai's attention. "My lady, I'll be heading to the kitchen, my stomach is calling me." I merely smiled as I watched Kai walk away, clutching his stomach. Hibari was still observing the area, a large floor covered in porcelain tile and lined in carpet in specific areas. Two staircases stretched down from the second floor, each of which were made of red oak. Portraits hung in the dark, all of which were descendants of the Lyione family line. Hibari had approached the space in the center of the two staircases; a large portrait of a woman who sat straight in her chair while looking at the artist with a look in her eyes. He reached out, touching the gold plaque beneath it labeled with a quote, although it was too dark to read it.

Switching on the light switch located next to the large arched window, a small light illuminated the woman dressed in an elegant white dress with her long ebony locks entwined with a large white rose brushed to the right side of her shoulder. One arm rested at the arm of the chair while the other sat in her lap as she starred forward with a subtle smile on her lips. Hibari kept his eyes on the plaque below, a small grin to his lips as he called my attention, "this woman here, is this you?" I shrugged, walking towards the Vongola cloud guardian with a curious look, "maybe she is, maybe she isn't." Hibari shot me a small annoyed look, then turned his attention back to the painting on the wall. Noticing the smallest smirk on his lips, he had mouthed words to himself in Japanese, then shook his head, disagreeing with himself as he turned his attention back to my curious gaze.

"Whether this is you or not, she is a very beautiful woman."

I looked at the man in shock, taking several moments to realize what he truly meant in his words. The smirk on his face never left as he had watched my lips twitch up into a crazed smile. A satisfied look on his face remained in my thoughts as I began to laugh quietly at his statement. Hibari Kyouya, a smart, cruel, bloodthirsty, and handsome man who managed to entertain my thoughts, the silence echoed as my laughter stopped and drowned the rest of our surroundings in solitude. Hibari kept his eyes on the portrait, starring at it with a expression that was never able to be solved and for the current matter at hand, was good considering that the man could very much be one of the many culprits of the mysterious murders, although there was high doubt due to many of these killings, kidnappings, and smuggling activities happened in his beloved town of Namimori. I had to give admiration to the assassins who were fearless enough to ignore the bloodthirsty Hibari Kyouya patrolled his town like a bloodhound.

Turning away from the guardian, I switched the light switch off, calling to Hibari as he turned his attention next to the moonlit hall warmed by heat that radiated throughout the mansion. "I'm assuming it is your curfew?", I laughed at the statement, shaking my head as I nudged my head towards the staircase, "no, I'll be showing you to your room before I retire to my quarters, of course if you don't mind sake over a small strategy meeting?", Hibari showed no sign of resistance, "lead on." We walked up towards the staircase towards the living quarters, a large painting of the Italian countryside greeting our eyes before I had pointed Hibari towards one of the guest rooms. He waltzed in without any thanks, walking towards and sitting upon a leather chair that sat next to the window and across a coffee table and another leather chair. "You keep your house organized.", I grinned at the response, "it wouldn't be right if I was a slob, right?" Hibari only nodded. The rest of the night was spent with Hibari rolling out an entire map on Namimori and the territories of the mafia families. Each area had a color code; red for murders, blue for smugglers, green for kidnappings, yellow for interference, and purple for code breakers. A majority of the maps were dotted and marked in red and green.

"A heavy investigation has been going on, yet nothing seems to be effective as numerous lives are slipping under our radar." Hibari only nodded at my statement, pointing towards a small familiar bar in Milan, "recently a number of chaos happened in this area." It was clear on what the perps wanted, but the only question I pondered myself to was why? As if Hibari read my mind he spoke the words I needed clarification on:

"A set up."

They came out smoothly with a hint of confidence. I nodded in agreement, and it was also quite obvious why the bastards nailed their main spot of action at Laguna Bar. "Attention and also the number of big titles that head there regularly is just the right place." Hibari nodded in response. "Something almost like the portrait huh?" Again, Hibari nodded in response.

"A reality hidden under a finely crafted façade."


	4. artificial front

It only took a few days to realize what had to be done. Planning the assault on the 'face' seemed to have been the most viable option, no one dared to protest. According to Hibari Kyouya, the group seemed to center their 'work' around the Laguna Bar announced as neutral territory for all of the underworld. Officially a place where a peace contract was made with top families, Vongola announced the bar as some haven for newcomers and veterans alike where a drink could be shared without the worry of social status, it was pretty much the perfect place to begin a hunt for top families. Laguna was the most luxurious bar ever known to be located on neutral territory, the size seemed to be grand, also covering as a hotel for tired guests. VIP rooms were spacey and plentiful, the bar itself functioned as a restaurant and catered popular dishes from around the world. Only the most well-trusted 'partners' knew the owner of the bar. Few speculated Vongola himself, yet he declined on many occasions.

Not much was expected for the assault, just a simple 'inspection' through the bar and its myriad of rooms located above the main grounds. Vehicles themselves were marked as a main threat, although it was Kai who speculated the group came to the area and raided by foot. Hibari Kyouya was the first to make his move, volunteering himself a spot in the front to investigate and begin a (possible) massacre. While I highly doubted it, everything had a purpose and things needed to be done to stop the ridiculous amount of corpses that piled up within the so-called glorious country of the mafia. Somehow I wanted to wanted to laugh, but the situation called for serious measures, not jokes.

Night loomed close, not a word was shared between my comrades as we approached Laguna with cautious steps. As usual, the atmosphere called for friendliness and laughter could be heard outside of the luxurious bar, granite slabs were slapped among the pillars sitting between the building, holding it up with decorated vases and fancy plants. Various chandeliers hung upon the ceiling, mirrors placed in special areas reflected the LED lighting towards the many customers lazing about. The atmosphere reeked of cigars and cigarettes, a faint scent of liquor filled my nose as we stepped forward, approaching the bartender with a smile. He brushed it off as usual, "What is it for today?" His tone in particular held a hint of annoyance. "Same thing, scotch on the rocks." I could have sworn I heard a sigh escape his lips. "What is it now?" He looks me straight in the eye as he slightly squints at me. In some ways I could tell the man was irritated, then again, "I'm here as a customer, nothing else." He didn't take it. He slammed the cup of scotch hard on the bar, moving closer as he keeps that suspicious glint in his eyes. "You're here on business?"

"Or maybe she's here for pleasure?"

A man of approximately 6'1" or so takes the empty chair beside me, swinging his trench coat out to hang on behind him on the bar chair he's seated on. He begins to pat the bar table softly, a smile on his lips as he hollers at the bartender for a bull frog. Turning towards the bartender, what I could have sworn were beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead to his cheeks. His hands are shaking, the bottles in his hand clanking together from time to time as the man beside me turns his attention towards my direction.

"Ain't I right, pretty little lady~" The tone of his voice never leaves my memory after that. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want?" He chuckles softly, the cowboy hat on his head is angled down low, hiding his eyes from my vision. It was easy to tell he was looking at my direction though. He's still got a smile on his face, and by that time the bartender has finished making his bull frog which was colored a bright neon blue. By this time, the music goes silent, the people remain still, and the bartender is sweating bullets as he watches the man beside me pull out a large gun pointed towards my direction.

"Ya' see, I'm not much of a person to be hurtin' girl's like you, miss. Your just the person who were after though, so you'll need to disappear."

One second, the gun is fired.

Two seconds, the bullet is flying towards my forehead.

Three seconds, a shot is heard from a distance.

Four seconds, the sound of glass shattering brings the stranger's attention away towards me.

Five seconds, a sniper bullet is flying past my shoulder.

Six seconds, it collides with his shoulder, effectively making him stumble away from me several steps as he misses my form completely with a gunshot.

"Fuck!" The blood is flowing, and by now, the bar is emptied except for the bartender who hides quietly behind his bar. Drinks shattered on the ground as the man keeps shooting random bullets towards my direction, but misses by waving his hand in the air. He struggles to stand, a large piece of wood lies next to his struggling form as I make my way towards it. I could tell that not only was his shoulder demolished by the strength of the bullet, but his arm has lost its power and blood oozes out from the thumb sized hole and onto the ground. "You... fucking bitch..."

Another gunshot is released in the air, not from the mystery man, but from the entrance of the bar. I duck forward, sprinting across the room as I roll towards a overturned table. Bullets dot the thin wood, barely missing my body as I leaned forwards, looking at the silhouette crouched over the mysterious cowboy. The man is also tall, possessing a body frame of a moderate skin is a light shade of tan, shades covering his eyes and the moonlight hanging over his slicked back hair made everything look all too dramatic. A cigar is hanging from his mouth, the stench fills my nostrils as I listen to the tanned man talk to the bleeding cowboy. Even with it dead silent, the words escaping his mouth is barely heard. The sound of a shattered shot glass resonates in my mind as a gun is raised to the cowboy's face.

"Night." And he goes off with a powerful blast along with crushed glass under his feet. He turns towards my direction, blowing out a thin wisp of smoke that floated above his head. "I know you're there, Lyione bitch." The words come out bitterly, I try my best not to laugh. I stand from my ducked position, wiping off the dust hanging on my clothing.

"You haven't changed, always that same old pencil skirt and that button-up collar shirt, you dress like a old hag, bitch."The insult is spat out with venom. The laugh I hold back echos within the silent (and semi destroyed) bar. I know who the man is, the betrayal of Salsan seemed to have been easily predictable. Of course, it was entertaining to see him butter up towards me to grab his chance at killing me to receive Lyione. "Heh, shut the fuck up old man, you still have that same eye patch on your eye." _That also is my proof of your betrayal._

"Shut the fuck up bitch," He pulls out two large pistols, both cocked back and pointed at my direction, "you didn't do shit for us, no power, no wealth, you're just a greedy bitch who wants everything her daddy gave her, ain't I right?"

Bullets are flying towards my direction, and I quickly jump towards the bar to take cover from the gunfire. I look out towards the moonlit sky; how long does it take to reload a sniper rifle? Another shot is made, chasing my form until I am forced to retreat for the safety of the bastard bartender. Salsan is laughing, both guns pointed at my breasts just for his sick and twisted 'revenge'. "I'm going to blow off your goddamned tits you fucking bitch! IT'S PAYBACK!" He cocks his gun ready as I leap onto the bar table.

One second, a bullet whizzes past my shoulder.

Two seconds, a bullet gorges itself into my right arm as I move towards Salsan.

Three seconds, a loud gunshot is heard through the darkness.

Four seconds, a bullet hits and passes through Salsan's idiotic head.

Blood spatters on the ground as Salsan falls, both pistols in his hands are immediately released from his tight grasp as I shake my arm lightly. I step off the bar table, both the fresh carcass of the cowboy and Salsan lie near each other, Salsan facing downwards while the cowboy is facing the ceiling. The cowboy held onto his pistol tightly, the blood from his wounds pouring onto the heavy weapon into a pool of dark crimson. Both have hats covering their deformed skulls now drenched in blood and half missing. What I could have sworn was a clump of hair hung loosely onto one of the chandeliers, dripping blood droplets onto the flooring.

"Hey, are you ok, my lady?" Siena, guardian of aqua brings rips away my attention from the two carcasses. Her voice, ever so chipper and polite puts a smile to my lips. "I'm perfectly fine, Siena." I grab my arm. "Did anything come from Hibari yet?"

"Lyione." A stern voice interrupts the communication between Siena and I.

"Hibari." His voice responds back in an emotionless tone laced in anger, "hurry up. Tsunayoshi Sawada has found one of the assailants."


	5. awakening

It takes several moments till everyone realizes the perp is up, begging and crying as he squirms in his confines with an angry look on his face. Vongola is watching him from the other side of the thick glass which seperated the masses with a thick sound barrier. Vongola looked particularly pleased, an aura of malice and tranquility mixed with happiness all rolled itself into one as he starred down the man through the tainted glass. Looking at the guy, he was probably between the age of 25-30, appeared to be of Latino descent, had a thick, dark scar that ran down from his cheek to his neck, and currently squirmed madly as he tried to moved from the center of the room desperately. In many ways it was amusing, Vongola just continued to stare.

"Is this really one of them?" Vongola asked. Gokudera responded with a curt nod, opening his mouth then closing it once he watched his boss open the room to the interrogation room and enter it slowly. "Jyudaime..." The worried tone in Gokudera's voice almost sounded like a joke.

We watched as Vongola pulled a chair from the corner of the room, bringing it closer to the cowered man as his head shot up to meet his face. I could imagine the sound of his voice, both raspy and mocking. His voice would be filled with laughter as he mocked Vongola as he would loose himself to his insanity. Turning to Gokudera, the Storm guardian pushed the receiver in front of him, letting a deep, fear-filled voice fill the room. I could have sworn I heard his mocking laughter folded in his tone.

"We were waiting... perfect, just perfect..." And the man moved towards Vongola, crawling as close he could to the man before his eyes broke into maniacal glee. We wished to see Vongola's response, yet he just stood before the man and grabbed the chair behind him. The glee changed to fear as the chair was lifted up and struck down, ascending and descending downwards with incredible force as crimson fluid spattered across the concrete flooring. The same pattern repeated over and over again till the body was left as nothing more than a mashed together mass of bone and organs spewing out of every human orifice. Gokudera remained silent as he watched Vongola throw the bloodied and dented chair into the concrete walls with small droplets splattering upon impact.

"Boss?" The voice echoed throughout the interrogation room. Gokudera's finger remained on the reciever, waiting for a response that we both knew would never come. The steel layered door opened slowly, a bloodied Vongola stepped out as he starred down his guardian with a unreadable look in his eyes. Gokudera just bowed towards him, then followed him out as he left me behind with the bloodied remains of the captured 'criminal'. I could have sworn the dead man's smile was pointed towards Vongola's retreating form as the corpse remained in its fresh pool of bright scarlet. It looked more victorious rather than angered or fearful than when he was alive.

* * *

"You killed him?" Heartstone remained stunned. Vongola only nodded, taking a deep breath before he let out a long sigh. Wine bottles sat on the glass round table empty as Vongola kept his arm out in the air demanding more alcohol in his system. Calvallone sat in his chair silently, reading the files to himself while Simon shook his head in disapproval. "Why didn't you stop him, Lyione?" Simon asked. The amount of pent up stress in his voice was almost amusing, "it was of his own accord." Things moved on slowly through the day, and the heavy stench of blood always filled my thoughts as I glanced at Vongola now dressed in a clean suit. The look on his face gave him an agitated look, and killing one man was simply just not enough to calm him down. Heartstone still appeared shocked, taking a swig at his cup of wine every now and then as the meeting dragged on slowly. Bottles of wine were emptied as the only clue the man left- a riddle- was lying on the glass round table.

_'Who am I to have the strength to slay the beast?'_

Speculation and discussion continued on as the day faded into night. The guardians offered numerous names and villagers who applied to the title, yet nothing fit its vague descriptions. It was easy to tell all of the people who fit the description were women, but what rankings did they fit? Who were they to the underworld? Were they even connected with such figures? The questions piled upon each other as everything remained a mystery until fresh scent of blood filled my nostrils and captured my attention.

"Yamamoto?"

The Rain guardian just gave a small grin, raising his hand lightly before clutching his sides. He was covered in cuts and several gashes, his blade was dripping with the familiar crimson liquid and the smell of sea-salt and copper wafted through the air as the two men who held the Rain guardian up tried their best to stop the bleeding by applying pressure upon heavy injuries. Ryohei quickly raced to the Rain guardian's side and pulled him away from the heavy atmosphere as ten eyes pointed themselves towards the trail of blood droplets.

"He'll report as soon as his injuries heal, as of now, the meeting is adjourned until the following week on the same day and time. Hibari, stay with Lyione and stay on constant alert, their coming in closer."

For some reason, the anger in Vongola's voice made my heart race with excitement. A large hunt was about to begin.


End file.
